


Floating

by chelseyelric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, floating lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji is having some difficulty with his new levitation enhancements. Zenyatta has a few pointers to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back with some fluff for one of my new fav ships: Genyatta! I'm absolutely loving all the fan art and Fanfiction I've been seeing so I figured I'd add to the steadily growing pile. This fic is basically just a dollop of fluff. :3
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this fic to the incredible scuzer on tumblr. Their genyatta stuff is the best! XD
> 
> Enjoy~<3

"Let your body be free of its earthly tether, Genji," Zenyatta intoned from his seat in the air. "Relax, be happy and let go."

Genji wobbling unsteadily a few inches above the ground and attempted to do as the omnic monk instructed. Due to some new enhancements recently made to his body by Overwatch technicians, the youngest Shimada brother had been granted a floating ability quite similar to his master's. In theory, it would allow him to be a much quicker ninja and a more lethal adversary in battle, but in actuality...

Genji flipped upside down for the third time, the top of his helmet and decorative ribbon grazing the grass and dirt. "This is," he said, voice straining, "quite difficult." Zenyatta could hear the cyborg starting to mumble to himself in frustration, his native Japanese occasionally slipping into his English vernacular and the omnic barely contained a giggle at the sight. 

With a sigh, Genji deactivated the new feature and splayed gracelessly onto his back beneath the blooming sakura tree they'd chosen for their afternoon practice. He tried to steady his heavy breathing with little success. He'd had no idea that the exertion of energy to be able to balance in levitation would be so great. The cyborg's artificial muscles ached but he tried to focus on the clear blue sky above him, the occasional bird or gust of wind rushing past. 

It was strange. Genji had never longed to levitate before, but now that the opportunity presented itself, it was all that he wanted to do. He craved so badly to learn to do something that Zenyatta excelled at. He longed to join him above the ground. 

From the corner of his visor, he could see his master and lover floating silently over to him, curious and observing.

"I commend you, sensei, for making it look so effortless."

Zenyatta tilted his head slightly, a gesture which Genji had come to recognize as the omnic's way of smiling.

"That's because it is easy, Genji. To borrow the phrase from the fictional flying human, Peter Pan: 'Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings.'

The cyborg huffed out a mirthless laugh. "Yes, he is fictional. That is why it is easy for him."

"You could do it," Zenyatta reassured, touching a long, graceful finger to his own chin in thought. "We simply need to discover the correct motivation for you." The monk remained still for a long moment, optic receptor lights dimming as his thoughts deepened, only for them to suddenly brighten in epiphany. Zenyatta leaned himself forward towards Genji on the ground and hesitated only slightly before gently touching their face plates together, sparking what was considered a 'kiss' between the two of them.

A jolt of surprise coursed through Genji's frame at his lover's bold gesture, but the pleasure that followed turned his tense, wiry muscles lax. He eagerly leant his head to better accommodate his sensei, showing the omnic that the kiss was not at all unwelcome. The connection made Genji's chest tighten exponentially and the sparks that traveled between them began to vary in intensity. Ranging from feather light to boarder-line painful and back again, Zenyatta easily took his place at the forefront of Genji's senses. 

The cyborg noted the way that his sensei's metal frame felt as it scraped and bumped lovingly against his own. He also recognized the beautiful sounds Zenyatta made as his internal cooling vents whirred a bit faster. The tiny fans worked quickly, released a sudden gust of steam in a way that sounded, and felt, like a contented sigh. It was wonderful.

"Genji," Zenyatta whispered, continuing their sparking and preserving the mood. That was one of the positives of being able to 'kiss' and talk without a mouth. The cyborg made a questioning sound in the back of his throat and Zenyatta's reply was a simple, "Look."

Genji reluctantly did as he was told and opened his eyes, high on pleasure and affection for his master. But they snapped open, fully wide behind his visor when he realized that he and Zenyatta were also physically high. The pair had climbed to an incredible height, possibly twenty feet in the air, and hovered almost at the top of the adjacent sakura tree. 

"I told you that you could do it."

Genji gave a small, incredulous chuckle until, without warning, he began to rapidly descend. The loss of electrical contact was enough to upset him, but panic also flared hot in his core as the wind whipped past him. Genji's base instincts screamed at him that a fall from that height would cause lasting damage, and whether it was true in his new body or not, he couldn't quell his very human fear. That is, until he felt the reassuring handsof his sensei catching under his arms to slow him.

"Relax," he advised again as they lowered to the grass once more at a more reasonable pace.

When his feet were planted firmly on the ground once again, Genji held his visor in wonder. With Zenyatta's help, though it may not have been perfect, they'd done it together. He turned and caressed the side of the omnic's smooth jaw, adoration in the gesture. "Thank you."

"The capacity for flight was in you all along," he replied humbly, but Genji didn't miss the head tilt. He didn't miss Zenyatta's makeshift smile.

"I have a request, sensei," Genji asked suddenly.

The omnic's optics flickered in surprise. "Anything."

The cyborg leaned in and grazed the tips of his free hand along the side of Zenyatta's hip, stopping at the rim of his pants flirtatiously. "May we continue to practice?"

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd you like it? Be sure to leave a comment with any and all opinions. I love constructive criticism :3


End file.
